


His New Life

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: AU of Transcendance AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Demons, F/M, Memory Loss, Monsters, Regained memories eventually, Reincarnation, Second Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Title: His Promises</p><p> </p><p>When Alcor the Dreambender finally resets the Universe, he places himself into the reincarnation cycle, joining his family and friends on earth. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue before everything starts

The Dreambender's hands curled into fists, his yellow and black eyes growing into nothing but yellow, and the tiny black wings placed on his lower back grew larger, encircling his body and clouding the world away. 

Yellow flowed from his lips, spewing across his body, burning it away like the molten underneath the rocks of his form. A screech filled the human ears, and the latest Mabel reincarnation closed her eyes tightly, covering her ears. The latest Henry, a man names Reginald with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, did the same. 

Slowly, every latest reincarnation of someone Dipper Pines loved so dearly, covered their ears and closed their eyes to block the high pitched sound. As they all did so, the black and yellow eyes glowed into their eyes, showing them exactly who would be joining them. 

Fluffy brown hair that once was caked with his own blood, now reaching to the boy's shoulders. 

Brown eyes that showed so much care for his twin sister, then how they glowed black and yellow. 

A small, lanky preteen boy with little to no physical strength, who was now able to do this... Make them see who was with them. He was now able to do what he wished, when he wished it, and now he was giving it away. For the Universe. 

A black tailored suit, with gold star buttons, and a small gold pocket watch at the lapel. A white dress shirt, with a small triangular slice on the right side, partially hidden by the suit coat. black pants with a small, almost innoticeable blood stain on the left knee area. Black dress shoes with gold plates on the toes, and a small blue scuff along the inside of the right shoe. 

His nails, once unevenly cut and dirt covered from his far too often runs through the woods, now sharp and bloody, but covered by black gloves. 

His teeth, once smooth, a little uneven, and slightly pink from his own blood, now sharp and straight, a perfect white. 

And as the boy with soon to be fluffy brown hair shifted and green eyes opened, all the reincarnations stopped their panic, stopped holding their hands over their ears and closing their eyes, and slowly came to find who they used to be, many, many, many years ago. 

When he finds these people, this boy that once wore a tailored suit, that once had inhuman eyes, that once had teeth sharp as knives, that once had nails even sharper, and that had fluffy brown hair down to his shoulders, will feel needed. 


	2. Tyrone's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year 40 of the Second Universe. 
> 
> Tyrone James Alcor Blankmeher is 28 years old. When he finds the old town of Orbit Falls, he expects it to be abandoned so no one would find him. 
> 
> Turns out, many people know him as Dipper. 
> 
> Like... The star constellation. 
> 
> Dipper... Dipstick... Bronado...
> 
> Dad.

Chapter one  
Year 40 Month June 

Tyrone James Alcor Blankmeher, 28 when he first found the old broken down ghost town of, what  the surrounding townsfolk had apparently once called it anyways, Orbit Falls—what a mouthful—was automatically drawn to an old, —somehow it was less rundown that everything else around town— somewhat continuously renovated shack. Or... Library? Two entrances were obvious in the old place, both showing off a sign displaying, "Stanley Pines Memorial Library of the Supernatural."

Tyrone sighed, rolling his bright green eyes as he moved to the eight cars out front. They weren't very old, obviously not rusty, but one was muddy as... "How..." The black backpack fell to the freshly mown grass, and the blue suitcase fell soon after. 

Tyrone traced the shooting star bumper sticker on the blue car, before another shape caught his eye. 

An axe bumper sticker on a red car, one not very muddy. 

Another. A brown llama bumper sticker on a pristine white car. 

"What's going on?"

A fourth. A six fingered hand, yellow on the inside, the border red. A black car this time. 

Fifth, three stars. Green, orange, purple. A grey car, one that was scratched up a bit, but not much. 

Sixth. An old fashioned ICE bag bumper sticker. A few scratches, but overall the green car was in great shape. 

Seventh. A claw? Yellow with, once again, a red border. 

Eighth. Two stars he knew too well. The Big Dipper constellation was on the dark blue car, the two stars at the end of the handle outlined in purple. Twin stars, Alcor, the Forgotten One, and Mizar, the Bright One. 

"Who are these people?" He ran back to his luggage, his third bag falling from his shoulder as he picked up the other two. "Damn... It, God... Stupid luggage, fudge..." Tyrone's knees gave out, and he grunted as he hit his chin on the handle of his blue suitcase. "Great." The young adult scrambled to his feet, brushing the dirt from his grey jeans. 

The first door, closest to the cars, suddenly was swung open to reveal a woman with soft red hair and brown eyes, and the oversized sweater she wore must've once been a Christmas Sweater from it's red knitting, with...

Wait a minute. 

The Shooting Star from the blue car. 

"Hey Dipstick! Come inside, the gang's back! Well, Soos isn't coming 'til Friday, but he's up here, in Oregon. Somewhere."

Tyrone moved the black backpack further up onto his back, his green eyes locking on the chocolate brown. He almost called back, "What happened to your hair?" But that'd be rude, and he shouldn't do that. 

So Tyrone began jogging over to her. 

She was about two inches taller than he was, he realized as he came closer to her. 

"Why... Why'd you call me--"

"C'mon, Paz's getting restless, she's driven here from New York to see you, Bronado." The woman, currently going to be referred to as Shooting Star until he learned her name, smiled to Tyrone, and he felt an odd bubbling of joy fill his stomach... Or it might be butterflies. 

"Wait a—I--"

"Dad!" Two voices, opposite genders, cried out in unison, and four arms wrapped around him. 

"Dad? I..."

"...We missed you..."

"D-Dad? I'm not... Your... Not your..."

And for the second time in Tyrone's life, he fainted. 


	3. Panic at the Library

Chapter two   
Two minutes later

Maximus Forest Sternenkind Fandaya and Ariel Rose Étoile Fandaya both jumped from Dipper, Dipper their father, Dipper the now human man, as he fainted. "Dipper? Dad? What's ..."

"Sis, he fainted. He's fine... Probably."

"Probably? What d'you mean, probably?"

"He obviously could've hit his head, and..."

"Okay, our first new memory of Dipper shouldn't be him passing out."

"Our first first memory of him was when he materialized in the library's living room, so we can't be too pissed off, Ari."

"Max, I just... He's our dad, and we don't have the greatest start with him, ever." 

Yara, okay fine, Mabel placed a hand on both twins' shoulder. "We should wake him."

"Cold water?" Maximus suggested, glancing down at the man that was their father, but wasn't really. 

"And glitter." Ariel laughed aloud at her aunt's add to the suggestion. 

"What?" 

"Glitter is needed. Always." 

\---

And so, Tyrone James Alcor Blankmeher woke up to cold water being splashed against him, and he called out in surprise. Shooting Star, the two that called him dad. 

Dipper? Dipstick? Bronado? Dad?

What has he forgotten?

And for the twentieth time in the last month, Tyrone felt a headache coming. 

"Dipper, seriously, you've got to get up and smell the burning sage." She paused. "Wait. That's not the expression."

"What?"

"Nevermind, Dipper. Just..." Shooting Star grabbed his arms, tugging him to his feet. "Come on!"

"I'm Tyrone Blankmeher, and you are?" 

"I'm Yara Meyer. You don't remember us, do you?"

"No, I've never been one to travel around."

"Dipper, I can't believe--"

"How do you know that name? That name for me? How do you know that?"

"That was your name so long ago." Yara sighed. 

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah, and I wish you were like us. Remembering, and missing each other."

"Heh, oh... Okay, Mabel. Let's just go see the other people? How many are there? Depending on how many people were in a car, there is a multiple of eight."

"Henry, Paz, Wendy, Hank, Acacia, Willow, Reina, Stan, Ford, Alcor, Mizar, and myself." She paused. "You used Mabel. I just gave you my name, and you used Mabel."

"O-Only eight cars."

Mabel blinked twice, before shaking her head. She must be hearing things. "A-Anyway, Alcor and Mizar came together, and Acacia, Hank, and Willow all came together." 

"Psh, of course they did. Acacia, Hank, and Willow are always triplets, they're bound to come together."

"What did you say?"

"Huh? I said, They're likely to come together, if they grew up together." 

She should has said, "That's not what you said." She should have said, "You don't know that." She should have said, "I knew you were in there, Dipper."

Instead, Yara Sage Mizar Meyer said, "Let's introduce you to everyone, yeah?" 


	4. Tyrone Meets the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Brown Holzfäller Mcfillin?
> 
> C'mon, what a strange name!
> 
> That's not his real name. 
> 
> His real name is Henry Pines.

Chapter three

Chris Brown Holzfäller Mcfillin, alright, Henry sat with his back where your butt should go on a couch, his head hanging off the couch and making his blood rush to his cheeks. He grinned, his off-white teeth glinting in the lamplight. "Dad, you're acting like Mom used to." Hank rolled his eyes, before Acacia began laughing, and he began laughing as well. Willow coughed out a poorly hidden laugh, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. 

Suddenly, Henry's smile faded, and as he attempted to get right on the couch, he fell to the far too old carpet. "Dipper?" 

"Why is everyone..."

"Shh, Tyrone." Mabel gripped the man's arm, tugging him into the room. Must've been roughly, for Dipper sucked air through his teeth. "This is Tyrone Blankmeher, he doesn't remember us, so don't think he will, okay guys?" 

"Yara, I don't like this..."

"Psh, you're fine."

"I don't think so, I think this is the oddest day in my life."

Rosa Maliena Reina Definito roller her eyes, scoffing. "You haven't seen--"

"No cursing, Reina," Willow said, shoving Rosa's arm. 

"I don't like this." 

"Shh, c'mon, Tyrone. You gotsta meet everyone." Yara pointed out the people in turn, starting with Henry. "That's Henry, he's my boy--"

"Mabel, not any--"

"Henry, shut up. Next to him, is Willow, Acacia, and Hank, who're the three stars on that grey car outside. Across from Willow is Reina, who used to be married to Acacia once upon a time. The woman with the brown hair is Pacifica, she's my pal. She's got the llama on her white car." Yara pointed to a woman with a pink rose tucked behind her ear, with bright red eyes, what look like sunglasses in her hands, and with black hair, and this headache just got really strong. 

\---

Suddenly, Henry had red hair again, and so did Hank, Acacia, Willow, and Wendy. Suddenly, Pacifica had bleach blonde hair, along with the woman with red eyes. Reina had brown hair again, and Mabel. Stan and Ford both had grey hair, and Stan had several white hairs in the mix, but Ford only had a select few. Mizar had chocolate town hair down to huge ends of her ears, where it abruptly changed to blue. Her eyes... One was brown, the other inhumane with yellow and black instead of brown and white. Alcor had the same eyes, and only the hair framing his face held blue. 

Alcor smiled, showing off razor sharp teeth, and Mizar soon followed after him. 

\---

Everything went back, and Tyrone clutched his hair, and as tears clouded his vision, the man closed his eyes as tight as he could. "I...I wanna go away. I can't handle this, Mabel." Tyrone tugged his wrist away from Mabel's, before sprinting to the door. The front door slammed against the old side table, and the corner fell off at contact. 

"Dipper! Wait!" Mabel yelled out, sprinting after Tyrone, grabbing a pink baseball bat with barbed wire, blood, stickers, and paint all over it, because she remembers what's in those woods at night, and she closed the door behind her. 


	5. In His Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrone sprinted through the old woods surrounding the library, looking for an escape, and ends up in a deep situation.

Chapter four

Tyrone sprinted into the woods, the old and dried leaves crunching beneath his boots, and the navy blue jacket flapped behind him, as it was open. 

'Why would they call you that?' 'What was that flash? Does that mean you have seen them all before?' 'You shouldn't have panicked.' 'God, you're such an idiot, Dipper!' Tyrone fell against a nearby pine tree, his eyes falling closed. It was growing increasingly dark, and then it'd be difficult for anyone to find him. 

It'd be impossible. 

'Why are you even here? Why are you even staying here?'

\---

It was that dude's own fault. He was only four years older than Tyrone, though he should know better than to start a fight with him. It's not good to fight. 

But Tyrone couldn't stop. He just kept hitting, kicking, punching... Hitting, kicking, punching... Until the man stopped fighting back. Until a woman from the crowd that had formed throughout the fight within the streets screamed. That woman screamed, and he stopped. He sucked in a deep breath of air, before seeing only colors around him, the blurple of fear from almost everyone, and the bright blue of devastation from that woman, and passing out. 

When Tyrone had woken up, he was in an ambulance with handcuffs on each wrist, hooked to the plastic siding. 

And so he panicked. 

 

Tyrone was out of the vehicle before they reached the hospital. He didn't know how, didn't know why, but he was suddenly hiding in the bushes off of 100th street, near the overgrown woods that people say leads up to Oregon. Oregon wasn't as filled with people as it used to be, a much quieter place. 

As long as he stays out of the major cities, he won't get—

\---

"Dipper! Dipper! Where are you?" 

Damn it... It's Yara. 

Tyrone scrambled to his feet, sprinting in what he assumed was a new direction, tugging off his jacket and throwing it to his right, watching it get caught in the trees. 

Grabbing his silver pocket knife and opening it to reveal every kind of weapon, he messily cut all over both arms, and across his face. The cuts became jagged, bloody, and he threaded his fingers through his hair, messing it up far more than it already was. One slice on his palm flowed steadily, and as he sprinted through the woods, his blood flew everywhere, and one single drop fell against an old and unused summoning circle for a demon unknown to the Pines Family. As Tyrone's eyes clouded over from blood loss, his footing slipped, and he fell over the summoning circle. A flash of bright purple, and a chocolate colored hand cupped his cheek. 

"Now now. Look who finally called on me. Alcor, this is the only time I'm helping you, you stupid human bugger... You're so bloody, what did you do?"


	6. Memorize Them Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed how small these chapters are, but they'll be longer later, promise.

Chapter five

Mabel gripped the blue jacket in her hands, her eyes raking the woods around her, before she caught sight of a silver gadget with a dark red all over it. She grabbed it, before spinning around again. "Dipper? C'mon, bro, you can't hide forever! I got my bat with me, you know I remember how to use it. It's getting dark, and this is the time when everything goes weirder, so you just have to come back out. C'mon, Dipper!"

\---

Tyrone James Alcor Blankmeher stared blankly at the woman with the chocolate skin and pitch black hair, and caught her bight purple eyes. "Dreambender, please just stop messing around, okay? You ought to know why you're here, so stop acting dumbfounded and speak!"

"Look, lady who somehow healed my injuries--"

"Violet, human Dreambender."

"Alright, look, Violet, I don't quite understand why I'm here."

"You summoned me using your blood." 

"Summoned you?"

"I just said that. With humanity, did you lose your hearing?" 

"No, I heard just fine."

"Then why did you repeat me?" 

"Just a little dumbfounded is all." 

Violet nodded, before grabbing a needle and black thread, and motioning for Tyrone to move closer. "Here's the deal. I give you your memories back, and I get an old something from that Library, huh? Something with meaning. Deal?"

"If you're a demon, where's the voice?" 

"D̿̆̅̎ͩ҉̲͈̞ǫ̺͈̠̗̻͍̫̈͑͊̄̕͞ ̸̞̻̱͇̠̥̲̺̱̋̓̅̇̽̎ͫ͗y̵̧̟͇̻̥̳͍̹ͬ̍̋͗͆ͅo͗̆͘͜҉̤̦̫̗̖ͅu̷̱̬͍͕͖͎̲ͭͪ̏ͭ̅͌͒͗͜ ̭̻̥̝ͥ̂͌͌͑̓͒͘͠ͅw̶̮̜̞͚̻̮̘̺̏̅̔̏̿̈́̾̆̀̚a̹̤͕͕͖̱̬̿͘n̶̞̬͆͊t̛͇̹ͦ̑̀̈ ̦̯̫͍̯̞̙͌̄̈́ͅm̢̮̭͚̙̖̩ͦ̔͌ͯ̎͑ȩ̗͍͈̈́ ̷͚̻͕̺̬̻̖̖̾̆̋ͣͪ͂̾t̶͔̝̯͎̮͆̽̀͟ọ̷̡̭ͨͪ̃ͩ̄ ̢͇̳͔̜̰̮͖̲͌ͥ̀ͅs̪̗͛ͤ͋ͥ̇ͨ͊̈́̚̕͠p̛͉̜̞͎̦̰̯̅͒͐̅̔͌̀ͅę̩̖͎̽͌ā̢͕̠͓͐̒̄̔̓̄̊k̠͔̲͕̫̺̝͔ͫ̃͘͟ ̷͍̙ͥ̏ͅt̡̼̻̦̝̝̞̠̃͊͐ͪ̋̆ͪ̒̀͘ḩ͔̟͙͎͖̱́ͣ̌͌i̢̩̭͇̺͔̺̅̓ͣ̇̂͛͞͝s͓͙̘̰͈̤͓̐̇̈͟ ͍̝̜̟͌̈́͆̀ͧͯ͋͟wͤͦͫ͒͐̌ͪ͒͢͏̟͇̖̖a̸̡̺͈̱͉ͩ̆̌͗̾͌ͫ̀͝y̜̱͇̠͎͒̂̊̾̈̆?"

Tyrone gulped, green eyes wide. "No, I'm quite good without it."

"That's good, I don't like scaring my Dreambender."

"I'm not property! I'm my own--"

"Do we have a deal, Tyrone?"

"Yeah, deal." 

"Amazing!" 

"What happens--"

"Let us begin."

Tyrone clenched his eyes shut, screaming as he felt every painful memory slam into his cranium. 

\---

Mabel covered her ears as an ear splitting scream filled the forest, and stumbled to lean against a tree and wait out the pain of her brother. 

\---

Everyone within the Library covered their ears as an ear splitting shriek filled the Supernatural household. "What's going on?" Pacifica gasped, her hazel eyes scoping around the room. "This hasn't happened since the remembrance."

"Guys, we need to get outside. This place is old, and I don't know how well this place will hold with this earthquake type of shaking." Henry opened the door, and everyone quickly left the Library. "Everyone here?"

Ariel Rose Étoile Fandaya ran up to the old library, placing her hands on the quaking worn wood panels, and breathing with each quake of the old once-shack building. Maximus Forest Sternenkind Fandaya followed, wrapping his arms around her torso, tugging her back. 

"Lemme go!"

"No way! You're not dying!"

"Not planning on it, now let me go! Maximus, you let me go right now!" 

The 37 year old woman kicked, and her right foot landed against the shaking wood boards, and they stopped moving, only beginning to move again when she began breathing normally. 

"Stop that, Ariel, you're going to get hurt!" 

"Shut up!"

"Both of you! Stop arguing!"

"No!" they both yelled in unison, just like in their first life. 

"The shaking has stopped, alright? We can go back inside."

\---

Ariel's feet landed to the freshly mown grass, her back still against her once-brother's chest, and the two rings upon her left ring finger shined in the moonlight. Maximus cleared his throat, and gently moved away from his once-sister, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, shyly keeping his left hand holding hers. 

"Max?"

"Yep?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Do we tell them? It was before the remembrance. Does it count as incest?"

"No way," Ariel whispered. "It isn't since we're not siblings right now." 

"Ariel--"

"Just shut up, and let's find dad and Mabel." 

"O-Okay."


	7. Flashing Backwards pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll be continued for a while. Probably another several chapters.

Chapter six

Ariel and Max sprinted through the darkness the woods had taken, holding tightly to each other's hands, and calling out Mabel's name, followed automatically by Dipper's. 

"Mabel!"

"Dipper!"

No answer. 

Mizar stopped, catching the glint of reddened light, and in the dark of the night, the glint was noted as something off. "Bro, this is..." 

\---

Tyrone pushed his back into the grey concrete wall, mouth hanging open in a now silent scream of sudden and unthinkable pain. 

\---

Dipper sat with Alcor and Mizar sitting next to him on the home-entrance porch steps. Alcor and Mizar were both seventeen now, both of them with blue in their hair. Mizar with blue up to her ear, and Alcor with blue framing his face. Alcor and Mizar glanced at each other, before Alcor nodded and said, "Dad?"

"Yes, Alcor?"

"What's 'ass' mean?" 

A dark look passed over Dipper's face, and Mizar leaned into her twin's shoulder. "Where—Who said that to you?" His mind backed away to when he had asked Stanley what 'fuck' meant. It was horrible, how he'd heard it. 

Mizar and Alcor turned to him, each placing a hand on his shoulder. Images flashed of a familiar girl looking about thirty, but neither knew how slow their aging would be now that the twins weren't fully human, with blue hair reaching her ears, getting stabbed through the stomach with a bloody sword. The stab wound in her chest had stolen her powers from her, leaving her unable to keep her body from dying around her, and protect herself from getting stabbed in the goddamn first place. Black and red flooded from her lips, and her eyes flickered in such a quick procession that he could barely catch it. She slumped forward, the unknown man under her getting skewered with the sword as well. 

The hands pulled away from his shoulders, and the image was tugged from his mind. "I say it, Dad. I want to know what it means."

"It's a different way to say butt," Dipper whispered. They saw her death; it means he can't stop it. "When is it?"

"A day you can't come."

"Halloween?"

"Likely." 

Dipper sighed, his gold and black eyes closing. "I can't... Can't keep you guys for too long, can I?"

"No." 

\---

Mabel's eyes opened to two hands shaking her shoulder roughly. "Mabel!" 

"Huh? Huh?" 

"Wake up, Mabel."

\---

Dipper grabbed Henry's shoulder. "I'm leaving for the summer."

"Have you told Mabel?"

"Course I did. Anyway, Alcor and Mizar will need your protection. It means you'll need this." 

Blue and yellow lightening shot around where Dipper's hand stayed, and Henry stared straight into Dipper's eyes as his own glowed for an instant. Horns tangled their way from his red curls, unknown as to whether bone or tree branch. He had been cleaning his axe, and the branch or bone tangled with the wood of the axe, tying it to his demonic form. His body stretched further, making him taller than he was. His red flannel shirt tore with the bone or tree shooting from his skin only to go back inside of a patch of clean and clear skin. The lightening shot back into Dipper's hand, and he pulled away. 

"I don't know how to react," Henry had said, his eyebrows furrowed as he moved around in the form. 

"Breathe calmly. The switch to soulist form is from anger or fear of the inability to protect people you care about." Henry did so, and in his eyes, the horns faded from view, the torn   clothes faded into clean ones that he'd only just washed, and his axe fell to the carpet (he'd forgotten about his need to hold it). 

"Do I say thank you?"

"How'm I supposed to know? I barely know this shit." Dipper chuckled awkwardly. Two knocks came from the door, and Henry jolted in surprise. Both men stared wide eyed at the wood door, and Dipper ruffled Henry's hair, before flashing away. Dipper watched from the mindscape to see his two twelve year old children greet Henry before flashing from his kingdom, and into an uncharted island where he had made his own for the summer. 

\---

Tyrone began gasping for air, his brain overloading from the sudden mass of memories flooding into his cranium. "Vi-Vi-Violet—Stop, stop, stop... Stop..."

"Have you had enough?"

"No, no, just I'm human now. Need rest."

"Ah. Right." 

\---

Mizar turned in her place again, her tan chest plate and other armor of the same color shining with her writings. Black, orange, red, green, and purple adorned her weaponry and armor, and the markers were in her pockets at that moment. 

She smelled roses again. 

It was winter. 

It was snowing. 

She had just finished fighting a styrle, an old and disgusting creature that had tried to eat her. 

But now she's lost. In the woods. At night. 

It's blood was red, and now covered her in splatters and a huge break was on her staff. Being now over 100 —and only looking about 20— Mizar had made sure that her staff 2/3'd her height, and would be extendable as she grew. If she grew. 

Her twin, Alcor, wouldn't know of her staff. It was like a diary to her. It stayed where he wasn't; he never went into Stanford's basement. It gave him the creeps. Therefor, she hid her weapons down there. Dipper didn't quite approve of her weaponry, but that didn't really matter. 

'Where is Alcor?' 

'Where's my dad?'

'Where am I?'

'I'm lost... Dad, find me.' 

Her staff was now covered with her fear and growing insanity, and god she knew she was going crazy. She knew it. She knew too much about her sanity weathering away. 

Of course she knew she was crazy. 

What if she wasn't going to die really soon?

Would she die of her own destruction?

Probably. 

Yes. Yes she would. 

\---

Tyrone was sobbing, his knees pulled to his chest, his arms covering his eyes. Even in a new body, he still hid his tears with his arms. "Mizar, Mizar, no... No, no, no..." 

"Human Dreambender... Do you wish to stop remembering?"

"C-Continue... Please." 

"Okay." 

\---

Alcor stared at the tan chest plate, where it showed her spiraling onto a dark path. "How didn't I see?"

"Alcor, please put it down."

Alcor growled, and slammed his teeth into the bottom of the chest plate, right at his right hand. 

"What did you do?"

"I bit it, Dad."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

\---

Yara was listening to Max and Ariel speak, but she couldn't look away from the two rings on Ariel's left ring finger. "I didn't know you were married."

"-- and Dad hasnt returned back home yet—— hold on... What?"

"Didn't know you were married."

"Uh... Uh, heh..."

"Alcor? You're—— Alcor and Mizar Pines what have you done?"

"Mabel, Mabel, it was before the rememberance! It's all good."

"Oh. Well, sorry for overreacting then."

"It's fine, Mabes. We should find Dad though."


End file.
